Red Versus Blue/Strategy
Category:GuidesCategory:Strategies Strategies My team won this with three people with a set-up of RDM/BLU, SAM/WAR, and RDM/WHM. Myself (RDM/BLU for Cocoon) and the SAM went to the enemy leader's spawn point and buffed and then signaled our third member who remained at the starting point to trigger the event. When engaged Raubahn will spawn several bodyguards who can easily be claimed and kited with Diaga. Because of the fact that they are Blue Mages they will stop to cast spells while in pursuit of the kiter. This, along with the pillars and other random structures in the room, make it incredibly easy to kite the group of bodyguards away from Raubahn; who is easily soloable by a SAM/WAR using Meikyo Shisui. The actual combat is over in less than 30 seconds so the kiter runs little risk of dying as long as they just keep running until the event ends. Victory with a party of three players (not counting first time bonus) gives 1666 Assault Points to participants without the key-item bracelet. Trio Strategy: BLU/NIN + Kite(Brd works well) + Leech. Buff up(Diamondhide + Refueling, then swap spells while running). Have the Leech stay at starting point(If it's a Whm or Rdm have them follow a short way and haste the BLU before the ledge, then head back) while the BLU and Kite head to the Blu pop point. A short distance from the pop point(east side better) buff up(Cocoon massive help), pop the NPCs, and have the kiter grab any Blu besides Raubahn and run east. BLU pulls Raubahn(Wild Oats is good for this) and beats the Immortal right out of him. Big 3(Frenetic, Disseverment, Hysterric) at will and sprinkle in Head Butts. Depending on gear/merits/skills/luck you may end up pretty close to dead by the end, or get lucky and not even break through Diamondhide if he tries casting long casting time spells. Do NOT try to Magic Fruit yourself(but keep it on in case of DoT after kill), he will likely be interrupted and that MP is better put towards killspells. --Lokyar 05:59, 3 June 2008 (UTC) --- Easily duoable by two BLMs, preferably one with Herald's Gaiters or Storm Crackows (movement speed +12%) and /WHM sub while the other BLM subs /RDM, and a third used to pop the mobs. Have the extra stay at the start and take the two BLMs to Raubahn's spawn point. BLMs buff and have the extra pop the BLUs. Have both BLMs cast an Ancient Magic II on Raubahn, but have the one with movement speed cast first and the other a split second after. This way, the BLM with movement speed will draw aggro from the group of BLUs surround Raubahn and kite them, while the other mage can get Raubahn's attention. The mage with movement speed will then kite the adds while the other will Gravity and Stun Raubahn and finish him off; due to the huge HP loss from double Ancient Magic II, he will easily be taken down. Make sure that the kiting mage is using a -damage% setup, and be forewarned that some of the added BLUs will stop to cast spells on the kiter while others will continue to chase and melee, so kiting paths can be erratic. Espera 22:21, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Easily won. Dece(blm), Odomspa(blm), Ruiko(drk), Odomsmom(rdm), odomitria(Pld), Tyrese(Sam) was overkill. RDM(or person who pops NPC) stays put. raubahn popped with his guards. blm's burst x 2. raubahn's life 100-25%. Drk + Sam = fragmentation. Pld was /smn to carby pull and didn't even get it out. =/ They were impatient. Best place to stand is I-6 in the small cavern.-- Odomitria. Carbuncle. :Sam + Dark + Sam trio'd. Fragmentation + Sam 2hr. (2hr was not needed.) Ruiko/Tyrese. Odomitria popped. I-6. 1233 points.-- Odomitria. Carbuncle. --- Easily done with a RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, and SCH/SMN. BLM and SCH duo Raubahn while RDM handles keeping NPCs alive, SCH pulls Raubahn with any avatar, then the BLM Gravities him as he comes towards the SCH, 3 nukes later, victory. Usually max points each time, barring a resist. The SCH can also be another BLM, it don't matter. Pretty safe and solid strategy. No movement speed gear is necessary. This will take up to a minute max once NPCs are popped, very quick. :Another way to do this Assault is to have a SAM/NIN, BLM/SMN, and RDM/WHM or WHM/SCH. BLM carby pulls Raubahn and the SAM/NIN performs a solo skillchain. Assuming the WS don't miss, a SC + AMII MB will easily finish Raubahn off. This is slightly more dangerous, as the SAM can die and a BLM/SMN is pretty defenseless outside of Bind, and if that happens, try to finish him off fast. After doing both strategies, I find the all mage one easier and less dangerous. -- Fredjan, Asura. = Successful strategy that's Melee friendly Jobs: SAM/NIN (Stage 4 relic GK), WHM/SMN, + leecher to pop. WHM buffs upon entrance. SAM meidtates. When the SAM has 200tp, the WHM summons Carby while the leecher pops the npcs. The WHM carby pulls Raubahn and releases the avatar, this way the other npcs will not link and Raubahn will come back with hate on the WHM. Make sure WHM has stoneskin up. The SAM engages Raubahn and Sekkanoki's which will do ~75% dmg to Raubahn. In the mean time WHM cures the SAM. One more WS from the SAM should be enough to finish off Raubahn. The whole fight took no longer than 5 mins, unless you decide to wait for SAM's meditate to be ready after the second time he/she meditates for 200tp (this is a safe route to ensure the the fight with Raubahn ends quickly). The only time that this strategy has failed was because the NPCs killed our NPCs very quickly after engaging Raubahn. --Elder, Bismarck